


Gentlemen

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Lukadrien June 2019 [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Asshole Nathalie, Drabble, Fed up Adrien, Fluff, M/M, Strict Gabriel, Sweet Boi Luka, blind dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: Adrien planned to go down to the local markets to look at all the locally vegetation and handmade trinkets. His Father ruins his plans by turning his little outing into a blind date with a girl that won't even acknowledge him.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Series: Lukadrien June 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1435864
Kudos: 138





	Gentlemen

Adrien walked down the small market hand in hand with a girl who's name he’d already forgotten. Normally, he’d feel bad at such a thing but the girl was a complete pain. The first thing she did on this pre-planned date his father organised was take a selfie with him and upload it on her Instagram. Then she proceeded to not talk to him the rest of the date, occasionally snapping another picture here and there.  
To make matters worse, he actually wanted to go to this market, he was completely intrigued with all the handmade items and locally grown produce. Not only was he here having to escort this girl who clearly had no interest in him, he was also accompanied by his bodyguards and Nathalie, his father’s assistant as well.  
“So..” Adrien drew out, trying to start a conversation with the girl. “Anything you want from the market?” Perhaps she would maybe talk to him if he brought her a gift!  
“Hmm, nope.” She sighed, popping the ‘p’. She didn’t even look at him or the stall as she made up her mind. Her sole focus was specifically on her Phone. Adrien just sighed and gave up trying to talk to her. He stuck his hands in his pockets and continued to walk.  
“Cheer up, young man!” An elderly woman smiled down at him. “Here on the house” she tossed an apple in the air towards him. He quickly went to catch it, fumbling for a few seconds before securing it. He breathed a sigh of relief before smiling at the women.  
“Thank you.” He beamed, mood instantly lightened at the strangers act of kindness.   
She just shook her head as she gestured to him again.  
“I have a feeling good things are coming your way.” She smiled at him before attending to another customer. He watched her for a few seconds as his heart swelled. He was pulled from his thoughts by a tugged on the hand that held the apple.  
“You can’t eat that, Adrien.” It was Nathalie, she was trying to take the apple away from him. He tighten his grip on the fruit and pulled his arm back. She refused to let go, her face was of complete shock. He didn’t blame her, he has never refused an order before. “Let go.” She all but hissed at him, clearly frustrated.  
“No.” He found himself saying as he ripped the apple from her grip and held it defensively against his chest. He has given up so much to please his father and his father’s people but not this. Not many people are ever truly nice to him and he’s going to treasure this rare moments.  
Suddenly he felt a hard shove to his shoulder. He wasn’t expecting it so he lost his balance easily. Falling on his bum and dropping his apple.  
“I’m so sorry!” A male voice yelped. Suddenly there was a hand in front of his face. In a daze, his eyes slowly followed their way up the hand, then arm, shoulder and neck until they reached his face and-oh wow.  
Adrien felt a little fluttery feeling in his heart that made him feel light headed.  
“Here, let me help you up.” He grabbed Adrien’s hand so firmly but so softly, oh gosh, this boy was doing things to him already. Adrien was pulled up to his feet, he smiled shyly at the blue haired boy.  
“Thank you.” He nervously said, fingers still tingling from where he touched him.  
“All good” he moved his dyed fringe out of his blue eyes. “The name’s Luka.”  
“Adrien.” The blonde boy gestured to himself. It was silent for a few seconds as each boy didn’t know what to say. The silence was interrupted by Nathalie clearing her throat.  
“Yes, we’ll come along, Adrien.” She fixed her glasses as she straightened her posture. Adrien turned his attention towards her and noticed that she had picked up the apple, he frowned as he realised he wasn’t going to be getting that back.  
“Hey, you lost your apple, right?” Luka said as he started to look around the ground for it, he obviously didn’t see that Nathalie had picked it up or noticed the tension in the air.  
“Yeah, it’s probably here somewhere.” Adrien gritted out through a smile. Luka, the blessed soul, continued to look.  
“I’m sorry, it must have rolled away.” He apologised, guilt evident on his features.  
“It’s probably closer than you think.” He mumbled under his breath as he glared at Nathalie behind his back.  
“What was that?” Luka asked, straighten up and focusing on Adrien once again. He can’t lie, it kind of took his breath away.  
“Nothing, it’s okay. Thank you, again, though.”  
“Hey, I could buy you another one? If you want..” Luka suddenly asked. “Maybe get something to eat and look at the shops together?” Suddenly he seemed a little shyer then early, he even blushed. Did he fancy Adrien?  
“Like a date?” Adrien flirted back. The older boy's cheeks tinted a darker shade as he nodded.  
“No, sorry.” Nathalie’s voice cut in. “I don’t think Ashley would appreciate that.” She pointed back to Ashley who was still on her phone! “It would be rude to ignore you date any further, Adrien.”  
Luka visible deflated at Nathalie’s statement. He seem to have lost hope.  
“I’m sure she wouldn’t notice at all, seriously.” He turned to Ashley and waved his hands in the air in her direction. The girl didn’t even notice at all, further proving his point. “I don’t know where Father picks them!” He mumbled before smiling widely back at Nathalie.  
“Adrien-“  
“Besides, Luka here.” He wrapped his arms around one of the other boys biceps “is much more my type, a real gentleMAN” He threw a wink at Luka, flustering him further and smirked at Nathalie, making her glare. Without waiting for a response, he intertwined his fingers with Luka and turned him around. “Now, where was the stand with the apples?”


End file.
